fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Skitzo vs Jason Voorhees
Jason came back from hell multiple times...but this time,he will face something from hell itself: Skitzo the killer bear! will Jason end the killer bear, or will Skitzo show him what true hell is? Note: Only Canon Skitzo is being used,meaning there won't be his transformations in the Skitzo vs Cuphead video,since that's non canon. Note 2: This is supposed to be the last horror battle Golden Moustache is gonna make for now. Interlude Golden:Jason has faced Freddy Krueger,Michael Myers,and Pinhead! but this time,he will face something coming from hell itself....Skitzo! which one of these murderous beings,man and animal,will slaughter the other? Skitzo Golden:Skitzo was created in the 1920s,his cartoons were shown in movie theaters in the early US,seems normal right? well...in reality,Skitzo's cartoons were evil,when playing they became horrifying,causing people to commit various brutal acts:such as suicide,and murdering people,his cartoons were burned because of this,sending Skitzo to hell. Skitzo is capable of killing a full grown elephant,can twist his head 360 degrees,produce tendrils,open his jaw supernaturally wide,and take off the top of his head,Woah! He can also absorb people,and can corrupt reality around himself,he can also become a black liquid,Skitzo's body can also stretch and bend supernaturally. He also has a killer mode,that makes him VERY strong,he also has the famous hammerspace. He can also turn hats in knives,and can create fire by dancing. He has no notable weaknesses,so be careful,because the killer bear is dancing in hell...... Jason Voorhees Golden: Jason was a kid who was bullied at Crsytal Lake for his facial problems,one day,the kids pushed him in water,and left him to drown,Jason called for help but no one came as they were all busy literally having sex. (Not even joking.) However,it's eventually found out Jason actually survived,but he does die,but then he becomes the nigh unkillable zombie we all know and love. Like it was said in Xenomorph vs Jason Voorhees, Jason can tank gunfire,punch heads off,and he is VERY hard to kill,and even if he does die,he comes back. Jason is also possibly capable of teleporting,he also has his iconic weapon which is a machete,but he can use any other weapon he finds. He also is quite intelligent,as shown when he creates traps. Jason however can be banished to hell by a magical dagger from a Voorhees,he can be incapacitated,and while he's not dumb,he's not the smartest. But don't underestimate Jason,he is a very dangerous opponent. Fatal Fiction (Mario jumps to knock the box with his head as a coin appears with none winning the home territory advantage,the fight taking place in hell,taking place after Jason was dragged down to it.) Jason Voorhees,the famous slasher,was in a red colored cage right now in an hellish place,why? because this was indeed hellish,it was HELL itself! Jason was dragged to hell after being stabbed,and now it was time for him to stay incapacitated for a bit... Until a giant fish like demon opened the cage and grabbed Jason violently,and started going somewhere. Jason was confused,where was this demon bringing him in? Jason was then thrown in what appeared to be an hellish area,as he got up he saw what appeared to be...a cartoon black colored bear meters away from him,smiling,this was Skitzo. Skitzo just waved at him. It took a bit for Jason to realize he was now in an arena,but for what? he realized it was probably so a torture could happen,a fight to the death perhaps? yet,this bear didn't seem like a fighter,but Jason couldn't underestimate it yet,what if this was just another demon,attempting to lure Jason?. Jason simply observed the bear,but then the bear noticed Jason's machete.. Immediately,reality started getting corrupted. Jason noticed this reality warping and looked around,confused. He then noticed Skitzo which eyes turned red,he still had his smile,Skitzo pulled out a knife,looking at Jason. Jason stepped forward,raising his machete. Only one would escape this arena. FIGHT! Immediately Skitzo rushed at him,Jason simply waited and then swinged his machete towards Skitzo,who moved out of the way and then stabbed Jason multiple times in the stomach,Skitzo grinning in a sociopathic way. Jason wasn't gonna have any of this,and as Skitzo was busy stabbing him,Jason punched Skitzo,sending him flying to the ground. Skitzo immediately got up and growled,as Jason's wounds healed. Jason started walking towards Skitzo who ran at him with an angry face,Jason however swinged his machete,almost slicing Skitzo in half,Skitzo ducked barely avoiding the slash and did a large slash on Jason's chest,before stabbing his knife deep in his chest,blood coming out. Jason's wounds started to heal and this time he swinged his machete again,aiming for Skitzo's stomach,he managed to do a bit of a cut as some blood came out,Skitzo growled as he then kicked Jason multiple times,but Jason just flinched. Jason then grabbed Skitzo and attempted to crush his head but Skitzo turned in his liquid form and escaped from Jason's hands,Jason was confused for a second. Skitzo then took off the top of his head,revealing some of his brain,Jason wasn't disturbed though and started walking towards Skitzo. Skitzo ran at Jason and was about to stab him again but Jason blocked with his machete,Jason's large machete overpowering Skitzo's knife,but Skitzo kicked Jason with enough strenght to make him step a few meters back,the weapons no longer clashing. Skitzo attempted to slash Jason but Jason swinged his machete,getting Skitzo's knife off his hands. Skitzo growled as he proceeded to punch Jason multiple times,making him only step a few meters back. Jason then grabbed Skitzo's head and slammed him on the ground multiple times,Skitzo's face bleeding as he turns back in his liquid form and proceeds to go behind Jason,he turns back to his actual form as he pulls out another knife,slashing Jason's back and then aiming for the back of the neck,but Jason turns around and punches Skitzo in the nose,sending him a few meters back. Jason swinged his machete at Skitzo,almost cutting off one of his ears,but Skitzo ducked and stabbed Jason in the leg. Jason attempted to kick Skitzo with brute force but he wouldn't budge as he kept stabbing the leg,he then opened his jaw supernaturally wide and then bit the leg,ripping off a big chunk of it,the leg letting out alot of blood. Jason teleported behind Skitzo and proceeded to grab him by the neck and threw him away. Skitzo got up,having his smile as he proceeded to run at Jason,who was still healing,Jason slashed at Skitzo,getting an hit on him,a large slash on his stomach,it bleeding,Skitzo growled as he started punching Jason's mask multiple times,but Jason didn't even budge. Jason was about to grab Skitzo but Skitzo's jaw became supernatural again and bit Jason's hand,crushing it,before ripping it off,eating it. Jason's leg was done healing,but now he had a missing hand,he still had the machete on the other though. While Skitzo was busy devouring the hand Jason swinged his machete at Skitzo,almost decapitating him as Skitzo barely dodged it,Skitzo then started stepping meters away from Jason as he started dancing,Jason was confused. Waves of hellfire were created and were thrown at Jason,who simply tanked them as he was set on fire,walking towards Skitzo,who didn't even notice Jason yet. Jason teleported behind Skitzo and kicked him in the back violently,making him go to the ground,Jason attempted to step on Skitzo but Skitzo rolled out of the way and got up. Tendrils came out of Skitzo's back,as they stabbed Jason in the stomach,chest,and neck,Skitzo let out an evil laugh as he attempted to rip Jason's head off but Jason grabbed the tentacle in his neck and ripped it off,his neck having a huge hole on it,he then started moving towards Skitzo,but slowly due to being: 1) set on fire. 2) still having the other two tentacles in his stomach and chest. Skitzo started producing more tendrils,stabbing Jason everywhere except for the head,and tendrils wrapped around his arms,but Jason with his strenght destroyed the tentacles and with his machete slashed the tendrils,getting them off,Jason was covered in holes now,but he was slowly regenerating. Skitzo was getting pissed off,no matter what he was doing,Jason just wouldn't die. Jason kept walking towards him,and was about to slash him,but Skitzo had enough,he produced more tendrils,one wrapped around Jason's machete,and threw it away,Jason looked at it before looking back at Skitzo,who wrapped a tendril around Jason's neck,then another wrapped itself around Jason's arm,and another wrapped itself around Jason's other arm,then the others wrapped themselves around Jason's body and legs. Skitzo let out a roar as the tendrils ripped apart Jason,his limbs flying as he was now reduced to pieces,his head flying,blood everywhere.Skitzo wasn't satisfied though,and smashed the remains with his tendrils,crushing them,to make sure he was completely dead,he then crushed Jason's head. Skitzo's tendrils vanished as his eyes turned back to normal,he seemed to have calmed down,he then noticed the mess in front of him,and he was confused,like he had no idea what was happening. Skitzo didn't destroy something important of Jason: his heart. Skitzo suddenly felt a force enter his mind,as he felt the urge to devour Jason's heart,he walked towards it,and grabbed it,he then was about to eat it as it was absorbed into himself. Skitzo...didn't feel anything,and proceeded to walk away from the arena. FATALITY! Results Golden:So,you may ask: Why did Skitzo win? First of all,While Jason has some sort of advantage with his machete,that can be easily nullified with Skitzo summoning a pitchfork,making that advantage useless. Not to mention,Jason's possession would have been useless since Skitzo could have just absorbed the heart. Skitzo also was actually stronger,he killed a FULL GROWN ELEPHANT!,Jason never has done something like that. While Jason's regeneration would have allowed him to keep up with Skitzo,Skitzo could have simply dodged all of his attacks by being liquid,and then when the right time came,attack him. Skitzo's tendrils also would prove to be a problem for Jason,and Skitzo's hellfire would have slowed Jason down too. While Jason is no easy opponent to beat,Skitzo simply had what was needed to beat him,and had a strenght advantage,a weapon advantage too,and a resistance to Jason's possession. Skitzo wins. Skitzo (Winner) +Had some sort of a weapon advantage too,he could have summoned a pitchfork,which is far superior to a machete +Had resistance to Jason's possession. +Skitzo could have simply turned in liquid to avoid Jason's attacks. +Hellfire and tendrils would have slowed Jason down. +Was actually stronger,having killed a full grown elephant. - Jason's regeneration would prove to be a problem for Skitzo - Jason could keep up with him.Category:The Golden Moustache Category:'Horror' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions